The end
by Izabel65
Summary: Recueil de cinq OS. Tout à une fin, la série aussi. Voici 5 fins possibles...parmi tant d'autres
1. Le choix

Voici une suite de cinq OS. Ceux-ci sont une vision de la fin de House. Comment la série va se terminer pour tout les protagonistes. Car oui un jour tout s'arrêtera.

Chaque chapitre correspondra donc à un One-Shot bien défini. J'ai choisi cette solution car ils sont assez courts.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>LE CHOIX (Les deux dernières scènes)<strong>

**Scène n°42**

**BLOC OPERATOIRE**

Plan fixe sur le patient que l'on endort. On reconnait House.

**SALLE D'OBSERVATION**

Wilson et Cuddy se tiennent côte à côte.

Wilson a le bras droit passé autour des épaules de Cuddy.

Cuddy pleure sans retenue contre l'épaule de Wilson.

Ce dernier a les yeux rougis mais contient ses larmes.

Il ne quitte pas le chirurgien des yeux.

**CUDDY**

(La voix hésitante)

- Il m'a donné sa démission

**WILSON**

(Dans un murmure)

- Je sais.

**CUDDY**

(S'essuyant les yeux)

- Je l'ai transformé en congé sabbatique

**WILSON**

(Avec un sourire triste)

- Il ne reviendra pas Lisa. Plus maintenant qu'il a décidé de…

**CUDDY**

(Lui coupant la parole et regardant pour la première House sur la table d'opération)

- Qui peut le dire ? Personne, même pas son meilleur ami.

Wilson reste silencieux, il est troublé par les propos de Cuddy.

**Scène N°43**

**UNE CHAMBRE D'HÔPITAL. **

House se réveille. Tourne la tête et voit Wilson assis à ses côtés et qui l'observe.

**HOUSE**

(La voix enrouée)

- Salut.

**WILSON**

(L'air soulagé)

- Salut. Ton opération s'est bien passée. Pas de complications.

**HOUSE**

(Fixant le plafond)

- Comment Cuddy a réagi à ma démission ?

**WILSON **

(Soupirant devant le refus de son ami d'aborder le vrai sujet)

- Elle t'a mis en congé sabbatique.

**HOUSE**

(Un petit rire amer)

- J'arrête Wilson. C'est fini, je ne reviendrai pas.

**WILSON**

(Résigné)

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu...

- Il s'arrête en voyant House pleurer.

Le soulagement se lit sur son visage. Car House réagit enfin

**House**

(Baissant les yeux)

Je ne sais pas ...

**WILSON**

(D'une voix plus forte qu'il aurait voulu)

- Tu vas y arriver Greg. Tu vas surmonter cette épreuve.

Plan sur le drap qui couvre les jambes.

Le drap est plat du côté de la jambe droite.

Gros plan sur la main de House qui se pose sur le moignon dont on devine la forme.

**HOUSE**

(La voix tremblante, l'air perdu)

- Peut-être ….

Travelling arrière pour avoir une vue globale de la chambre

**THE END**


	2. Les cinq dernières minutes

Trois petites fins rapides et très différentes les unes des autres

* * *

><p><strong>LES CINQ DERNIERES MINUTES<strong>

**Et si la fin était…**

**SCENE N°1**

**Une fin stupide ?**

Il est 19h30, Wilson ramène House chez lui.

- Arrête-toi au chinois, j'ai faim.

- Et qui va encore payer ?

- Cette fois, c'est moi.

- Ça cache un truc. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Rien du tout. Je veux juste être généreux.

- Ok, donne-moi le fric. Il tend la main. Comme d'habitude ?

- Yep ! Reste là, j'y vais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches House ?

Wilson soupire en suivant House des yeux. Quelques instant plus tard, trois coups de feu le font sursauter. Il voit un homme sortir du restaurant et s'enfuir.

Wilson se rue à l'intérieur. Le patron appuie une serviette sur son épaule. Deux personnes sont accroupies auprès d'un corps.

Il se précipite. House gît inconscient, deux balles dans la poitrine.

The end.

**SCENE N°2**

**Un nouveau départ ?**

Le Dr Lisa Cuddy est en retard. Elle salue son assistant et pénètre dans son bureau. Elle vérifie son agenda. Pas de réunion ce matin, parfait. Elle lit ses mails. Rien de spécial. La routine. Elle regarde le panier où l'attendent plusieurs lettres. Elle trie les lettres au fur et à mesure. Enfin elle arrive à la dernière.

Sur l'enveloppe son nom « Dr Lisa Cuddy ». C'est l'écriture de House.

House rasé de près, portant costume et chemise repassée sourit à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se lève, et fait le tour de son bureau. House se lève aussi.

- Bien venu parmi nous Dr House. Il lui tend la main.

- Merci Dr Hogan. Il accepte la poignée de main.

Cinq minutes plus tard House entre dans son nouveau bureau. Il est spacieux, avec un équipement high-tech. La moquette est épaisse. Il s'installe dans son fauteuil en cuir, le fait pivoter. Son regard se perd au-delà de la baie vitrée et de son balcon.

Son portable vibre, il regarde l'ID de l'appelant : Cuddy. Il se dit qu'elle a dû lire sa lettre de démission. Son doigt effleure la touche 'répondre', mais appuie sur la touche 'rejeter'

The end.

**SCENE N°3**

**Un voyage dans l'imaginaire ?**

_***House s'apprête à descendre du bus. Il se retourne et lance un dernier regard à Amber. Elle lui sourit et d'un geste de la main l'encourage à partir***_

En se réveillant House trouve étrange d'être dans une chambre d'hôpital. Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce rêve avec Amber ?

Il reprend de la vicodin, mais il respecte le dosage. Ça ne peut pas être une overdose. Une attaque ? Non, à part les fils qui le relient au moniteur. Rien, pas de perfusion, pas d'autres appareils branchés.

Une infirmière entre dans la chambre et relève ses constantes. Elle sursaute lorsque House lui parle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je…Je vais chercher le Dr Cuddy !

Elle sort en courant sous le regard médusé de House. Cuddy arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

- Votre nom ?

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Votre nom ?

- Gregory House.

- Votre dernier souvenir ?

- M'être endormi en salle de consultation. Bon sang Lisa ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Depuis quand m'appelez-vous Lisa, House ?

- Depuis que…

Wilson vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Salut Wilson je…

- La ferme ! Je ne suis pas venu faire la conversation. Juste vérifier de mes propres yeux, si ce que l'on dit est vrai. C'est le cas, malheureusement. L'animosité dans sa voix est palpable.

- Que…

- Puisque tu n'as pas eu la décence de mourir ou de rester dans le coma. Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole. Jamais plus!

- Wilson ! Ca suffit ! Sortez !

House fixe Cuddy. Elle est au bord des larmes. Lui est au bord de la folie.

- Lors de l'expérience pour raviver votre mémoire. Vous avez convulsé. Vous êtes resté dans le coma trois ans.

Son visage se décompose. Il pâlit brusquement. Il est pris de vertiges et de nausées. Il réalise avec horreur qu'il a rêvé les trois dernières années de sa vie.

The end.


	3. The last season finale

Et si House décidait de repartir à zéro...ailleurs?

* * *

><p><strong>THE LAST SEASON FINALE<strong>

House jeta un dernier regard à son bureau et à la salle de diagnostique avant d'éteindre la lumière. Son sac à dos avait été rempli une dernière fois de ses affaires personnelles. Il les avait débarrassées petit à petit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur. A une heure du matin, le hall était vide. Sans un regard en arrière il quitta l'hôpital. Il avait laissé deux lettres sur son bureau. Une pour Wilson, l'autre pour Cuddy.

Cela fera un an demain que Lisa l'a rejeté. Il avait vraiment tout essayé pour tourner la page. Il n'y était simplement pas arrivé. Sans Chase et Treize, il aurait très certainement tué sa dernière patiente.

Son esprit de déduction, sa logique, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce diagnosticien de génie, était compromis par le souvenir de sa relation éphémère. Il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution pour redevenir comme avant. Partir, certaines personnes diront probablement fuir. Mais peu lui importait.

Il entra dans son appartement vide. En fit une dernière fois le tour. S'attarda dans la salle de bain. Fixant le sol, sa vie y avait basculée en quelques minutes. Dans la chambre les souvenirs furent si forts qu'il sentit la douleur s'intensifier dans sa cuisse.

Il était temps de partir. Il coupa les compteurs, mit les clefs dans une enveloppe bulle, adressée à son propriétaire. Il balança l'enveloppe dans une boîte aux lettres avant de monter en voiture.

C'est Taub qui trouva les enveloppes. Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il appela les deux personnes concernées. Cuddy et Wilson ouvrirent les lettres avec appréhension. Il y avait juste une demi-page avec quelques mots griffonnés.

Chacun lut le message qui lui était destiné.

_« Lisa,_

_Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour oublier que celle de tout quitter._

_Tu trouveras ma lettre de démission dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau._

_Adieu, Greg »_

_« James, _

_Merci d'avoir été un ami durant toutes ses années dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Beaucoup plus nombreux, malheureusement._

_Adieu, Greg »_

Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de House. Ces deux mots d'adieu leurs faisaient craindre le pire. Wilson essaya de regarder au travers des fenêtres mais les rideaux étaient tirés.

De plus en plus inquiets, ils tambourinèrent à la porte. Toujours pas de réponse. Wilson chercha la clef de secours. Elle n'était plus à sa place. Il était prêt à défoncer la porte quand Cuddy lui dit d'attendre.

Il la vit fouiller dans son sac et en sortir une petite clef. Le double que House lui avait donné en lui disant qu'elle était aussi chez elle.

D'une main tremblante elle tourna la clef et poussa la porte. Ils restèrent bouche bée, les bras ballant le long du corps. Sous le choc. Ils s'étaient préparés au pire. Certainement pas à trouver un appartement vide.

House, les yeux rougis cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, regarda une dernière fois ses deux amis. Ils montèrent en voiture. Elle quitta sa place de stationnement quelques secondes plus tard.

Il mit le contact. Prit la direction opposée. Direction la côte ouest, pourquoi pas San Francisco ?

**THE END.**


	4. New hope

Voici un nouveau couple le Housika ( joli nom! n'est-ce pas?)

Un petit côté bisounours pour celle-là...mais bon je ne recommencerai plus, promis

* * *

><p><strong>New hope.<strong>

House leva la tête en entendant la porte de son bureau être poussée. Il laissa tomber son stylo de surprise.

_- Dominika ? _

_- Bonjour Grégory._

Elle n'avait pas changé. Depuis leur divorce trois ans plus tôt, il n'avait eu que de rares nouvelles. Elle s'était servie de la pension alimentaire, qu'il avait absolument tenu à lui verser, pour suivre des études de commerce.

Elle lui avait fièrement annoncé l'obtention de son diplôme et l'ouverture de son premier centre de beauté.

Elle paraissait anxieuse. Elle semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Il décida de prendre les devants.

_- Que fais-tu là ? _

Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quant elle éclata en sanglots. Il se leva aussitôt. L'entourant de ses bras pour la réconforter.

_- Je suis venue voir Wilson. _Réussit-elle à dire_._

House comprit toute la portée de ces quelques mots. Wilson signifiait cancer.

_- Que t'a-t-il dit ?_

_- Ce n'est pas pour moi. _

Elle s'écarta de lui et le fixa étrangement. Il vit plus que de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il y vit de la peur. Que lui cachait-elle ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Quant elle lui prit la main pour l'inciter à la suivre, il attrapa sa canne et se laissa guider jusqu'à une chambre.

Il s'attendait à voir un adulte dans le lit. Pas un jeune garçon à peine âgé de deux ans. Le petit sourit en voyant sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue de House.

Ce dernier sentit son estomac se nouer. Ses jambes menaçaient de fléchir. Il laissa Dominika l'aider à s'asseoir. Il aurait reconnu ce regard entre des milliers. Ces yeux, ce regard, c'était celui de son père. Cet enfant était le sien.

Dominika avait voulu qu'ils passent tous les deux des tests. Elle détestait les capotes. Elle prenait la pilule. Il s'en était assuré. Alors comment et quand était-ce arrivé ?

Elle dut deviner les questions qu'il se posait car elle expliqua.

_- Je n'ai pas voulu te piéger Gregory. Quand nous avons fait l'amour, la toute dernière fois. Avant l'annonce officielle de notre divorce. Je prenais toujours la pilule. _

_- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ! _Il était énervé.

_- J'avais… peur._

_- Peur ? De…_

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Wilson, qui hésita un instant en voyant son meilleur ami. Il décida de l'ignorer et s'adressa directement à Dominika.

_- Je suis désolé. Vous n'êtes pas compatible. Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner votre moelle osseuse._

_- C'est une leucémie ? _C'était House_._

_- Oui_

_- Test-moi. _Il se leva_, je t'attends au labo pour la prise de sang._

Avant de sortir il s'adressa à son ex-femme.

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_- Gregory._

_- Bien. Bon alors Wilson tu t'amènes. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

House refusa toute discussion sur le sujet avec Wilson. Comme il refusa de faire connaissance avec l'enfant.

Les examens s'avérèrent positifs. Il était parfaitement compatible. Wilson programma l'opération.

Deux jours après la greffe, House entra dans le bureau de son ami.

_- Comment va-t-il ?_

_- Bien. Il supporte la greffe. Il va s'en sortir. Il a eu de la chance._

_- J'en suis heureux._

_- Arrête House ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je te connais trop bien !_

_- Jouer à quoi au juste ?_

_- A l'indifférent. Alors que tu es en colère qu'elle ne t'ait rien dit au sujet de ton fils ! Ce qui est surprenant je l'admet. Surtout de ta part, mais le fait est que tu lui en veux._

_- Je ne suis pas en colère ! _Protesta-t-il énervé_._

_- Oh si tu l'es. Et tu t'inquiète pour lui. Tu le surveille. Les infirmières t'ont vu errer dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre. Elles me l'ont dit._

_- Wilson, j'ai 55 ans ! L'âge d'être grand père, pas celui d'être un « jeune papa » !_

House passa le reste de la journée sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il dut admettre que l'arrivée de cet enfant. De son fils. Donnait une autre dimension à son existence.

Toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient avaient connu un changement dans leur vie. Wilson était avec une représentante en produits pharmaceutiques. Cuddy filait le parfait amour avec un avocat. Foreman s'était marié avec une top modèle. Taub avait de nouveau épousé son ex-femme. Chase vivait avec un médecin de l'hôpital. Une cardiologue. Il avait tenu sa promesse faite à Treize, deux ans plus tôt.

Il était le seul à n'avoir personne à retrouver le soir en rentrant chez lui. Il se rendit compte avec amertume qu'il faisait tout pour passer le plus de temps à l'hôpital… même ses consultations.

A la nuit tombée, il se décida enfin à quitter son refuge. Il venait de prendre sa décision. Il sourit en se disant que pour une fois Dieu avait peut-être choisi de jouer dans son camp.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait paisiblement. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et l'observa. Mis à part les yeux le reste du visage était celui de sa mère.

Dominika qui était partie se chercher une boisson chaude fut heureuse de le voir. Il se leva et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

_- Viens, je veux te parler._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Quant il quittera l'hôpital nous sortirons tous les deux de ta vie._

_- Non ! _Il avait presque hurlé. Il se reprit. _Je… j'ai bien réfléchi. J'aimerai reconnaitre Gregory. Etre un père pour mon fils. Faire partie de sa vie, comme il fera partie de la mienne._

_- Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_- Oui. _Il l'empêcha de parler_. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu as un ami. Je l'ai vu te parler à la cafétéria. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie. je veux juste pouvoir m'occuper de mon fils. Tu pleurs ? Tu ne veux pas ? _Questionna-t-il la gorge serrée_. _

_- Au contraire, je suis heureuse. Viens, allons près de lui. Nous lui dirons qui tu es à son réveil._

Un spectateur silencieux sourit en entra dans l'ascenseur. Wilson était heureux pour son ami. Il poussa la porte de son bureau. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Cuddy.

- Alors ?

- je suis sûr qu'il fera un très bon père.

**THE END.**


	5. Une journée ordinaire

Il fallait bien une fin Huddy...même si...

Comme toujours vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>UNE JOUNEE ORDINAIRE<strong>

_House franchit les portes de l'hôpital à 10h25 exactement. Blouson de moto, lunette de soleil. Sac à dos sur l'épaule, il se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Il presse le pas en entendant le claquement des talons de Cuddy. _

_Mais elle est plus rapide et lui barre la route._

- House ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Non, _il montre son poignet,_ j'ai perdu ma montre. Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en acheter une autre.

- Vous allez en consultations immédiatement.

- Je ne peux pas j'ai un patient. _Il essaie de passer_.

- Vous n'avez aucun patient… j'ai vérifié. Puisque vous m'avez menti. Je vous donne trois heures de consultations supplémentaires.

- Mais…

- Au travail House. Vous avez de la chance, la salle d'attente est pleine.

_Il se rend en consultation en rouspétant contre les directrices tortionnaires. Elle retourne dans son bureau avec un sourire de satisfaction. _

_Deux heures plus tard, il finit d'annoter un dossier quand Chase arrive. Il le regarde plein d'espoir. Un cas lui permettrait de fuir cet endroit maudit. _

- Dites moi que nous avons un cas.

- Nous avons un cas.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, une jeune femme de 35 ans. Perte de connaissance sans raisons apparentes. Ça lui arrive n'importe quand.

- Quoi d'autre ? _Il ne trouve pas ça vraiment passionnant_.

- Elle ne voit plus les couleurs depuis sa dernière crise.

- Ah voilà qui est mieux. Allons-y !

_Lorsque Cuddy, qui discute avec un médecin dans le hall, le voit passer. Elle l'interpelle._

- House il vous reste encore 2 heures de consultations !

- J'ai un patient !

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur à la suite de Chase. _

_Il retrouve toute son équipe. Ecoute les hypothèses, les rejette toutes et ordonne une série de test. _

_Il sort de la salle._

- On peut savoir où vous aller ? _Demande Foreman_.

- Il est plus de midi. J'ai faim. Je vais soulager Wilson du prix d'un repas. Vous êtes encore là ! Il y a une patiente qui attend d'être soignée par le meilleur…alors au boulot !

_Il aperçoit Wilson qui sort de son bureau._

- Wilson attend !

- House. Je te croyais en consultations, Cuddy va encore augmenter tes heures.

- Pas cette fois ! J'ai un mot d'excuse papa ! Ma patiente voit en noir et blanc. C'est cool non ?

- Pour toi peut-être.

_Quelques minutes plus tard. _

- Tu viens à la maison ce soir ?

- Peux pas.

- Tu vas bien House ? _S'inquiète Wilson._

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu refuse de plus en plus souvent mes invitations. On ne sort plus se saouler. Et tu es en conflit permanent avec Cuddy.

- Et alors, qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à ça…. C'est comme avant.

- Justement il est là le problème. Continue à n'en faire qu'à ta tête et elle n'hésitera pas à te virer pour de bon.

- Fous-moi la paix Wilson. Ça va.

_Il se lève et part. Wilson le regarde partir. Comment aider un ami qui refuse toute marque d'affection. Encore plus maintenant. Il soupire, quelque part au fond de lui il en veut à Cuddy pour ce qu'elle a fait à House. Il est encore plus renfermé qu'avant. _

_House examine les résultats de la patientes. Il est d'accord avec son équipe. C'est neurologique._

Foreman, vous allez voir Cuddy pour l'autorisation de jouer avec le cerveau de la patiente.

_Lorsqu'il peut éviter d'y aller lui-même, il envoie toujours, un membre de son équipe demander les autorisations. Tous acceptent cette situation. Quoiqu'ils fassent rien ne pourrait l'améliorer ou l'empirer. Autant faire avec._

_Il est tard quand House quitte l'hôpital. L'état de sa patiente est stable. Encore une vie de sauvée. Il est fatigué et roule prudemment. _

_Il entre sans allumer la lumière. Pose son sac à terre et balance son blouson. Il boîte jusqu'à la chambre. La douleur est si forte ce soir. Pourtant il ne peut pas prendre de vicodin, trop tôt. _

_Il se déshabille et s'assoit sur le lit. Il frotte sa cuisse, espérant atténuer la douleur. Toujours dans le noir, il se glisse sous la couverture. La nuit va être longue. Il ferme les yeux dans une attente vaine, d'un sommeil qu'il ne trouvera pas._

_Un corps se plaque contre le sien. Une main se pose sur la sienne, crispée sur sa jambe. Une autre lui barre le torse. Une tête se pose sur son épaule._

- Je t'ai réveillée ?

- Non, je t'attendais. Je suis là Greg, ça va aller.

- Oui, je sais.

- Dors maintenant.

- Lisa

- Oui

- Je t'aime.

_**The end**_


End file.
